Crash
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: After Mike is in an accident, Harvey learns something... This is not slash...


Mike Ross remembered everything. Names, faces, facts, figures, statistics (though one could argue statistics were just opinions in number form), conversations, patterns, puzzles… the list went on and on. His mother had encouraged him to read, read, read since the age of two. Wanted him to have the life she never had. And his father would take him to museums, libraries, galleries. Where ever they went, whatever they did, Mike's father made sure Mike learned something. The day his parents died nearly destroyed him.

With an eidetic memory there were perks. Perks beyond anything Mike could comprehend. Of course, his eidetic memory wasn't good for one thing: getting him up on time.

His alarm went off at seven, but he didn't hear it until a half past. Mike scrambled out of bed, his blankets sliding to the floor, and scrambled around his small apartment. He got dressed as quickly as he could, stuffed all his crap into his messenger bag, and snatched a tie out of his closet. All in less than a minute, he was proud to say.

He half carried/half dragged his bike down the steps, not for the first time cursing the lack of elevators in his building. Harvey was going to kill him. No scratch that, Harvey was going to fire him then kill him. No scratch that, Harvey was going to give him some type of lawyerly advice, fire him, and then kill him. Yeah, that sounded about right. Mike had to hurry.

He was about halfway to work when he realized he had forgotten the file Harvey had asked him to look at. _Crap,_ he thought turning around. _Yep, Mikey, you keep relying on that photographic memory._

A crowd of people blocked his access to the sidewalk, so he waited for a truck to drive past before pulling onto the road to go around them. The light was red, the street sign telling the pedestrians to walk, and he would barely be in the street for more than a few seconds. He didn't see what the problem was…

Until something slammed into the back of his bike. He tire blew on impact, his stomach slamming into the handle bars as he flew over them. He hit the road hard, enough to jar his bones. His elbow skidded across the pavement, the knee of his slacks ripping as it impacted with the road. Despite the helmet he wore, it still hurt when his head slammed into the ground.

Everything was a sea of white, Mike's ears were ringing, and he could barely get a breath in. He heard someone scream, someone else ask if he were okay, and several people talking at once. He could sense more than see the crowd that surrounded him.

He tried to sit up, tried to tell everyone he was okay, but it was much better to just lie here. Besides, he was tired. He should really sleep. Harvey had been working him too hard. He really did need the break.

The last thing he heard, before darkness engulfed him, was a familiar voice say, "Oh my God, Mike…?"

**Suits**

Harvey Specter didn't expect much from his assistant Donna. She knew this, of course, from the moment she told him '_under no circumstance am I going to sleep with you to get ahead.'_ It was one of the reasons why he hired her: the fact that she could look him in the eye and list just what she would and would not do for him. And, in the time they'd been working together, she had never disappointed him. Until today…

He had been in a little later than normal, conquest number (_I believe I have lost count)_ taking a little longer to leave that morning. So, when he walked past his assistant's desk, expecting a list of messages from Ross to be hurtled at him, he was surprised to find Donna's desk empty. Harvey had never been easily surprised, in fact it was damn near impossible to surprise him, but this did.

He tried her cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail. So, he turned around and headed toward Jessica's office. Maybe she knew where Donna was, if the blond woman called in sick or something. Of course, if she had called in sick she would have called Harvey personally. But he would worry about that later

He found Jessica's office empty, her assistant informing Harvey she was in meetings all day. Eyebrows furrowed, he headed down to the cubical area, wondering if maybe Ross had seen Donna. But, unsurprisingly, Mike wasn't in yet.

"Hey there, Specter," he heard a familiar, nasally voice say. He turned, Louis coming toward him. "You seen your boy? Been wanting him to do something for me."

"Leave him alone, Louis," Harvey said walking away from the balding man. He wondered if Donna had returned to her desk, maybe she wasn't sick after all. Maybe she had gone to get coffee or something.

"He's not your personal lapdog, Harvey," Louis pointed out keeping pace with the younger man.

"Nor is he yours," Harvey retorted slowly, stopping short of Donna's desk. She still wasn't back. He tried her cell again; maybe she slept in (_doubtful) _or something. It went to voice mail again. But Harvey would not panic, would not worry. Both were signs of weakness.

"Just tell him to call me when he gets in," Louis said walking away.

"I'm not his assistant," Harvey called after him. Once Louis was gone, pushing past a small group of interns to disappear around the corner, did Harvey take his phone out again and call Mike. Ross may be irresponsible, but he at least answered his phone.

Or he usually did. Today, it went straight to voicemail, too. Harvey hung up his phone just as the interns walked past him.

"You hear about that accident?" one whispered, a girl who didn't look like she should be in high school, let alone law school.

"What accident?" a second, a boy who could only be described as a younger Louis, asked with little interest.

"Some car ran into a bike," the first girl replied.

"A motorcycle?" the third intern, a blond kid who reminded Harvey of someone he graduated with, questioned.

"No, a bicycle," the girl replied shaking her head. "I ride a bike, just the thought…" Harvey didn't listen to the rest of her words. Mike rode a bike, but it would be stupid to jump to conclusions. There were over 19,000,000 peoplein New York. Probably a little under half rode bikes, Ross wasn't the only one. But as smart as Harvey was-usually idiots didn't make it into Harvard-he relied more on gut feelings than books. And a part of him knew it was Mike, it had to be Mike.

But he was knee deep in denial. Harvey liked denial, it gave him the upper hand in court when he denied ever seeing a piece of evidence he had just overlooked. Would help him when Mike's secret came out, despite what he told Ross about it being impossible unless he let _them_ believe. Yeah, when in doubt, deny the facts.

So, Harvey moved back toward Mike's desk, but he was still gone. He then headed toward Ross's friend, Rachel's (_God, the _Friends_ references that will float around if they started dating) _office.

At first, Harvey thought she was gone. Her chair empty, her door opened, but before he could walk away he heard a _thump_ and a silent curse.

"Hello?"

"Mike, I'm not in the mood…" Rachel picked her head up, freezing as she spotted Harvey. "Oh, uh, Mr. Specter. What…?" she pulled herself to her feet, a contact clinging to her right index finger. "What can I do for you?" she asked putting the contact on top of one of her folders.

"Have you seen Mike?" he asked slowly.

"Not since yesterday," she responded. "Why?" she questioned, her face blank. Harvey, however, could sense the underlying worry in her tone.

"No reason," Harvey replied backing out of her office. He hurried back to his office, trying to recall any numbers Ross may have given. Any emergency contacts. There was his grandmother, but Harvey didn't know her number. And, yes, he could get it. But, the off chance he was jumping to conclusions and Mike was just late, would make calling and worrying the old woman pointless. And no, that was not Harvey caring about the older woman's well-being, but him trying to avoid embarrassing himself.

His phone rang, knocking him back to reality, and he took it out of his pocket. Donna's name flashed back at him.

"There you are. Why aren't you…?"

"_I hit him Harvey_," Donna said slowly, numbly.

"What?" he refused to admit he was worried. He wasn't worried. He wasn't weak.

"_I hit him,"_ Donna repeated something underlying her tone. Something Harvey could easily indentify, but denied he heard. Deny, deny, deny…

"Who?" he asked, still in denial. He knew it couldn't be him; he refused to admit it was him. Anyone else but him. Anyone he didn't know. He wasn't breaking his streak, not getting to close, not worrying.

"_Mike…"_ that one word, that one single name, and it all came crashing down around him.

Worry was an interesting emotion. Sometimes it could make someone so ill they spent most of their time throwing up. Other times it sent someone into a downward spiral so steep they almost couldn't escape. But usually it was just full of stomach gnawing pains, a thudding heart, and worst case scenarios running amok in someone's head.

For Harvey, however, his whole body went numb. His phone nearly slipped from his fingers, but he managed to keep a hold of it. He took a breath-his eyes locked on Donna's desk-and murmured, "I'll be right there…"

**Suits**

Mike Ross hated hospitals. Who didn't, really? But for him they brought back horrible, brain stabbing memories. His grandfather died in the hospital, his parents, and he knew one day his grandmother was going to join that list. He hated thinking it, he hated the fact that the thought was in the back of his mind at all, but it was always there. Always ready to pop up, slam into his brain, and make him depressed the rest of the day.

He had been sitting in an exam room since he had been brought in, via ambulance, over an hour ago. He had woke up in the ambulance, disoriented, something uncomfortable clamped around his neck. A grayed haired EMT assured him he was going to be okay, and Mike knew he was going to say this. He knew this as well as he knew what the doctors were planning to do once he made it to the hospital.

And the only reason he knew the doctors' routine was because he had been reading medical books since the age of seven, had taken in almost every fact he could find on neck and head wounds. The doctors would probably take some tests, would give him a diagnosis, and he'd be sent home with the instructions to take some aspirin, rest up, wake up every two hours, and come back if the pain got worse.

The doctor had taken his tests, he had subscribed Mike some Tylenol and rest, but had yet to release him. He figured the doctor probably wanted someone to sit with him, make sure he followed those instructions, made sure he did seek medical attention. Besides his grandmother, he had no family. He used to have Trevor, but since their falling out, since Harvey informed him to cut off all ties, Mike wasn't sure what Trevor was to him anymore.

The curtain moved aside and Donna ran in, her face paler than normal, her blond hair disheveled. It was so unlike her cool, calm demeanor and Mike knew why. She had been the one who hit him.

"I am so sorry," she started the moment she saw him.

"It's fine," he reassured her again. She had apologized when he was brought in, she had apologized before the doctor could see him, and she had apologized when he was wheeled out of his cubical to get his tests done. Her apologies were getting old.

"But you could have…"

"Donna, it's fine," he repeated trying hard not to wince when his head throbbed. Injuries sake, he had gotten off pretty light. Some bruises, a banged up knee, a skinned elbow, and a concussion. If Donna had been going faster, or if it had been a bigger vehicle, it could have been a lot worse. It was a scary thought.

"I called Harvey," she said after a few seconds pause.

"Donna," Mike balked giving her a '_why-would-you-do that'_ look.

"He needed to know."

"Just great. I can picture it now. '_If you bought a car none of this would have happened_''," Mike said in a poor imitation of Harvey's voice. "Why not just cut off my foot, it would be a lot less painful."

Before Donna could respond a voice said, "You honestly think cutting off your foot will help the situation?" the cubical curtain was moved to the side, Harvey Specter stepped into the tiny area.

He had his usual cool, calm, collected mask situated perfectly on his face, but he didn't quite get the emotions out of his eyes. Mike could see the worry, concern, relief all wrapped into a tiny bow. It was enough to almost make him smile. _Almost_ being the operative term, his head hurt too much to sit through one of Harvey Specter's 'words of wisdom' speeches.

"Donna," Harvey turned to his assistant, "head back to the office. Reschedule any meetings until I can get Evel Knievel out of here." Donna nodded, actually glad she could do something, and scurried out of the cubical with one last, "I am sorry, Mike."

The cubical was quiet for a second, neither guy looking at each other, and then Harvey said, "Your doctor told me you have a concussion."

"Yeah, he told me too," Mike deadpanned looking down at his torn pants. He glanced up, noticing a brief look of uncertainty cross Harvey's face before disappearing. Mike was taken aback, since meeting Harvey Specter he had never seen the older man look uncertain: Cocky, self-assured, douchey maybe, but never uncertain.

But before he could ask him about it, Mike's question was stamped down by a quick, "Let's get out of here."

"Where we going?" Mike asked sliding off the gurney, following Harvey out of the cubical.

"Well, after you sign out we're going back to the office."

"Harvey, concussion remember? And you're making me work?"

"April of '99. Got drunk the night before a big case. Not only did I win the case, albeit with a hangover, but I signed two other clients."

"A concussion isn't…"

"June of '01. I was hit in the head with a flower pot by an ex…"

"Wait you had an ex?"

"…ended up with seventeen stitches, a concussion, yet still managed to get to work three hours later and sign a huge client for the firm," Harvey continued as if Mike hadn't said anything. "If you want to be a good lawyer then don't let an injury stop you from working." Harvey continued walking, leaving Mike wondering if either of those stories were true.

He made a mental note to ask Donna as he hurried to keep up…

**Suits**

After Donna's phone call, Harvey flew out of the building. He ran into three interns, knocked the third to the ground, but barely heard his protests as he headed toward Ray.

"I came as soon…"

"Hospital," Harvey snapped diving into the backseat of the car, ignoring Ray's outstretched hand for the usual mixed CD.

"Okay," Ray said slight taken aback. He closed the door, rushing around the car to get into the drive seat.

"Hurry." Ray nodded and sped off.

The whole ride Harvey tried calling Donna again, trying to get a better understanding of Ross's condition. She hadn't given him anything, and it was infuriating. And feeling infuriated over that made him feel even more infuriated. He ran a hand through his hair, concluding that this whole day was just an infuriating mess.

Once at the hospital, after he told Ray to drop him at the entrance, he raced into the building. He was about halfway to the elevators when he realized he had no idea where Mike was, so he turned around and headed toward the nurses' station.

"…and he was like 'can I just watch my game…'"

"Excuse me," Harvey said impatiently, the nurse flashed him an index finger signifying 'wait a minute.'

"And I was like 'um, it's our six month anniversary. Don't you care?'"

"Excuse me…" she shoved a clipboard at him and pointed at the waiting area.

"And he was like…" Harvey had hung up on her friend. "HEY!"

"Listen here," Harvey started slowly, leaning toward the nurse. "This is a hospital, you are a nurse. How would you feel if someone died because you were too stupid to look up from that_ important _phone call?" The nurse looked flustered, but made to interrupt. "And if someone did die I would be there to help the family sue your ass and the entire hospital for negligence."

"W…what can I do for you?"

"Mike Ross, where is he?"

After the nurse gave Harvey the floor number, he was back to looking for the kid. But once he was on the floor, he ran into another problem. He didn't exactly have a room number. So, he started searching cubicals and rooms at random, probably looking like a freak, until he was stopped by a doctor saying, "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Mike Ross."

"Are you family?"

_No,_ Harvey thought once again recalling Ross's grandmother, whom he really should have called, but instead said, "Sure."

The doctor was skeptical, but he looked too tired to argue. So he just said, "He's right this way. Other than some bruising, scraps, and a mild concussion he's going to be fine."

The knot of worry-that had been slowly turning into an ulcer-slowly unraveled at that news. It was just a concussion, just a stinking concussion. Harvey broke his streak, worried against his will for a mild concussion. He'd had nine of those since becoming a lawyer.

"We were just waiting for a family member to take him home," the doctor continued, barely paying attention to Harvey. They stopped out front of a cubical, the doctor saying, "He's in there." And he walked away.

Harvey made to enter, but stopped at the voices. "I called Harvey," Donna said quietly.

"Donna," Mike protested weakly.

"What, he needed to know.

"Just great. I can picture it now. '_If you just bought a car none of this would have happened.'"_ Harvey smirked at the poor imitation of his voice. "Why not just cut off my foot, it would be a lot less painful."

Okay, Harvey had heard enough complaining. Whatever Donna was going to say was cut off as he pushed the curtain opened and said, "You honestly think cutting off your foot will help the situation?" he had tried to compose himself, keep his face calm and cool, but had a feeling he wasn't entirely successful. Especially when he noticed the look on Ross's face.

Harvey could tell Mike wanted to say something, but he merely ignored the kid for the time being as he turned to his assistant, "Donna, head back to the office. Reschedule any meetings until I can get Evel Knievel out of here."

Donna nodded, a wave of relief crossing her face knowing she could do something, and rushed out of the room. But not before saying, "I am sorry, Mike."

The cubical was quiet for a second, neither guy looking at each other, and then Harvey looked up at Mike and said, "You're doctor told me you have a concussion."

"Yeah, he told me too," Mike deadpanned looking down at his torn pants.

A part of Harvey wanted to ask if Mike were okay, he almost did too, but he opted to say, "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Mike asked, a look on his face informing Harvey that was not what he intended to ask.

"Well, after you sign out we're going back to the office."

"Harvey, concussion remember? And you're making me work?"

"April of '99. Got drunk the night before a big case. Not only did I win the case, albeit with a hangover, but I signed two other clients." It had been a party thrown by his old Frat buddy, probably not the best way to spend a Thursday night, and it hadn't actually gone down like he said. He did win the case, and signed on client, but he ended up throwing up on the second client. In fact, Louis still brought it up when he was feeling inferior to Harvey.

"A concussion isn't…"

"June of '01. I was hit in the head with a flower pot by an ex…"

"Wait you had an ex?"

"…ended up with seventeen stitches, a concussion, yet still managed to get to work three hours later and sign a huge client for the firm," Harvey continued as if Mike hadn't said anything. She wasn't exactly an ex, more like the girlfriend of the woman he slept with, but it still hurt nonetheless. But that story did turn out the way he said it did. "If you want to be a good lawyer then don't let an injury stop you from working," he continued, noticing that Ross had stopped for a second.

Harvey didn't stop, didn't look back. He still felt the lingering worry in the pit of his stomach, couldn't shake the image of Mike being dead out of his head. As the doors opened, Mike racing to catch up, Harvey couldn't help thinking. _Shit, I'm getting too close…_

**_Suits_**

**_END..._**

**_Yeah, this was just something that had been bugging me since Suits started. And the fact that I got to hit Mike with a car was even better :D_**

**_So, I hope you liked this, sorry if anyone is OOC (it's only been five episodes, I'm still getting to know the characters), and drop a comment if you can._**

**_Sadly, I do not own these characters :(_**

**_Thanks for reading:)..._**


End file.
